I don't want you, I want him
by barakitten
Summary: Grison. John Alexander Grieco / Robert Rian Dawson. Smut, fluff, and anger stuff. Love me.


It was the day they'd all gotten back from the tour. They were at Rian's house, and unfortunately, so was Cassadee. Rian had been planning on dumping her when they'd gotten back, but she'd met them at Rian's, jumped him and practically eaten his face. It made Grieco fucking sick. He was sat with Alex Gaskarth, drinking some beer Rian had passed them. He sighed a little, already slightly drunk. He stood up, downing the rest of his drink.

"Woah, Grieco, calm down a little."Alex murmured, frowning a little.

"Shut up Alex, I'm not in the mood for your shit right now."Grieco muttered, walking off. He found Rian, stood with Zack and Danny, and curled his arms around him from behind. he murmured a few things into his ear, before walking off - to the bathroom. Rian bit his lip, and followed him up after a while. Rian opened the door, to see Grieco sat on the side of the bath, biting his lip. He looked up at Rian, and giggled a little as he was pulled up, and shoved, actually shoved against the wall, kissing up the younger males neck, Grieco letting out a few small moans. He groaned, and tugged his and Rian's shirt off, grinning a little.

"Fuck me Rian..."Grieco breathed, his eyes closing.

Rian smirked, and bit his lip.

"Gladly..."He whispered huskily into the younger boys ear, earning a soft whimper.

Just as Rian was un doing Grieco's jeans, there was a knock on the door. He pulled away from Grieco, and sighed.

"Hide."He hissed, hearing it was Cassadee.

Grieco sighed, and picked his top up, and just hiding in the wash basket. Rian opened the door after having pulled on his top. He looked at Cass, and smiled a little. He went to move out of the way for her, but she took his hand, smiling a little.

"Ri, we've hardly spent any time together today."She murmured, pouting.

"I know babe, I'm sorry."He whispered.

She took a step towards him, and pressed her lips against his, whining when he pushed her away.

"Cass, no."He sighed.

"Why not?"She asked, pouting.

"Because Cass, I don't love you any more!"He sighed, rubbing his face.

She looked at him, and shook her head.

"I don't fucking believe this Rian!"She gasped, before walking out.

Rian sighed a little, but immediately perked up when Grieco stepped out of the basket, giggling his adorable little face off.

"Well, you told her didn't you?"He grinned.

He walked over to him, and allowed himself to be pushed against the wall, before he tugged Rian's shirt off. His eyes closed as he felt Rian's teeth sink into his collarbone, moaning softly. Rian had a thing for biting, and Gosh dammit Grieco adored being bitten. He undid Rian's jeans, feeling his own being undone. They both shuffled out of their jeans, and he let a rasp moan pass as Rian started to palm him through his boxers. Grieco moaned softly, and ran his hands into Rian's boxers, starting to jack him off, moaning a little. Rian moved his hand, along with Grieco's. He tugged both of their boxers off, turning Grieco around and pushing him back against the wall, before he walked to the cabinet. He got some lube, and spread some on his fingers. He pressed one finger into Grieco's enterance, grinning at how fucking tight he felt. Grieco moaned a little, and bit his lip. He pushed his finger in and out of him, before adding another finger, and the third a few moments later, all the while earning these fucking hot as hell moans from Grieco. He pulled his fingers out, and replaced them with his dick, which he had coated with lube before hand.

He began to thrust in and out of the younger male, a few moans from the both of them filling the room. He repositioned grieco's hips, grinning when he heard Grieco's soft, quiet moans suddenly get rather loud, and he was beginning to sound like a porn star. Rian grinned, and bit his lip. He bit his lip, groaning a little as he felt Grieco getting ever so tight around him, knowing what would be coming next. Grieco moaned rather loudly, cumming all over the wall. Rian groaned, the tightness around his dick luring him over the edge, and before he knew it; he was cumming into the smaller male.

He pulled out, and they both got dressed. Rian smiled, and pressed his lips to Grieco's, smiling a little. He pulled Grieco downstairs, but they both frowned as they saw everyone glare.

"What?"Rian asked, frowning.

Alex's eyes rolled.

"Fucking hell bro! You cheated on Cass!"He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"alex, you know just as much as me and Cassadee that our relationship wasn't working anymore."He sighed, rubbing his face.

"I thought better of you Ri, and you too Grieco."Alex sighed, before watching Zack and Cass leave the room.

After a while, Zack and Cassadee walked back in, and sat on th couch - cuddling. Grieco curled further into Rian's side, and he closed his eyes, smiling.

"Ri?"He asked, biting his lip gently.

"Yeah?"Rian asked, smiling his amazingly white toothy grin.

"Love you."He whispered, his eyes closing and a small sigh passing his lips.

"Oh, you fucking love one another now? Hm? That is fucking rich Grieco!"Cassadee sighed, her eyes rolling.

Grieco scoffed, and stood up. He was actually really fucked off by him, he just wanted to punch her in the first.

"Just fuck off Cass! You know everytime you called him when he was on tour? He was either fucking he or getting a blowjob. Think about it, do you really thik he ever loved you?"He said, tears rolling down his cheeks, before he just walked off. He ended up running to the near by park, curled up under a tree.

Rian'd had a rather big argument with Zack, and Cassadee, before he had run after Grieco. He figured he'd be at the park - it was where he always was. He sighed, and bit his lip, seeing the younger male under a tree with a bottle of rum. He sat beside him, and took the bottle off of him, taking a drink, and passing it back to him.

"I'm so sorry Rian! I've ruined everything for you!"He choked out a sob, and Rian just turned to look at him, pressing his lips to his forehead.

"Shut up you idiot, I love you and that is that."He murmured, cuddling the younger, and way too intoxicated for his own good, male closer.

Grieco closed his eyes, drinking the last of the bottle. He coughed a little, and put the bottle down, curling into Rian again. He tucked his head into the crook of his neck, sighing. He closed his eyes, and bit his lip.

"So tired..."He whispered.

Rian chuckled, and held him close, smiling.

"Sleep then, you idiot."He murmured, and nuzzled his hair gently. He smiled when Grieco just fell to sleep. The soft, and adorable snores that were coming from his boyfriend made him sleepier, and he was eventually lulled into a sleep. They just slept for the entire night, layed out under the stars. When they woke up in the morning, Grieco had the biggest fucking hangover. He sighed, and rubbed his eyes, giggling when Rian just flashed him that pearly grin.

"Morning beatiful."Rian yawned, though it was more than likely the afternoon.

They both stood, and Rian picked grieco up, flinging him onto his back and carrying him home. When they got there, Gaskarth just stared at them for a moment, before he looked at Cassadee and Zack, who were cuddled up and sleeping. It was pretty clear they had gotten together. He sent an apologetic smile to them, and honestly? It didn't bother Rian. He had the perfect, more than likely alcoholic boyfriend, a bunch am amazing friends, and the job of his dreams. He really didn't care what people thought, because he was happy. He took Grieco upstairs, and laid him on the bed, crawling on after him. They ended up falling asleep again, just spooning, a wide smile on both of their faces.


End file.
